


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 305

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [31]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient, Kinuk'aaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 305 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 305 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 305

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Casti poison herb

TRANSLATION  
 _zwimbo_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Grandma Stahma loves purple-enchanter penis so much she's forgotten all about your daddy Alak.

TRANSLATION  
 _Inayéna Stama re guni nefkitso hucha do deta je ksa, vavo tata Alaka do jugupsa yo._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
And now Grandpa Datak has to go out and put a bullet in the enchanter's brain to compensate for Grandma's embarrassing female weakness.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kyume Bonuya Detak'sa ukswe je kyuro pima do nefkitso fazwage'ke chahokswe je, jeme Inayéno schinjilino yelane uspiro no gemadulu._

SAGYAN (IRATHIENT)  
Nobody said stop.

TRANSLATION  
 _"Gənunyé" analaktha zume._

SURRENDERING IRATH (IRATHIENT)  
Please, I don't want to fight anymore.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shehibuhe, shememe eleisə shvoshaktu nene._

SURRENDERING IRATH (IRATHIENT)  
Death to the sutso!

TRANSLATION  
 _Thememu gyi sutso!_

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
He is out...

TRANSLATION  
 _Ts'ov indzazedar..._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
What are you doing here? You have no right to intrude here!

TRANSLATION  
 _Dzüür as ilavan? Uraz k'ul kelel dazagiret lavan ar!_

CASTI BOUNTY HUNTER (CASTITHAN)  
Please.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhulawa._

RAHM (CASTITHAN)  
privates

TRANSLATION  
 _gwavayo_

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
loom!

TRANSLATION  
 _bülel!_

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
Dread Harvest

TRANSLATION  
 _Maret Adziim_


End file.
